TAG
by TwilightLoz
Summary: Bella Swan goes to a corn maze with some friends after hours. It's dark and cold, they thought they were alone playing a game of TAG. They were so wrong, what happenes when a serial killer is in the maze and the Cullen's can't save them?


****

**Hey this is my new story I am trying out. **

**It does have swearing and violence in it just to warn you. **

**It is kinda OOC as well. **

**This hasn't been edited, it's just an idea if people like it I will carry on :) **

******

* * *

**

This story is inspired by the movie The Maze which came out in 2010.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. My story line came from the move The Maze so they own the story line.**

* * *

_TAG: What happens when Bella goes on a trip to a corn maze with some friends from school? The Cullen's aren't with her and can not save her this time._

_Will she make it out alive and get out of the reach of a psycho killer? _

_Only the corn maze will decide what path Bella will take._

* * *

"Hey Bella you still up for tomorrow?" Mike asked with Tyler and Ben next to him.

I grabbed my last book out of my locker and shut it.

"Yes of course." I said feeling an urge to roll my eyes and his flirtatious act.

"Good well we will sort it out tomorrow; we are meeting at my parents store at 8:30AM."

"I'll be there." I said walking away and going to biology quickly before he could carry on trying to flirt with me.

I managed to push my way through the crowds of people in the corridors that hurried to their last periods of the day.

* * *

**Edward's POV. (His POV will always be in bold btw) **

**

* * *

**

"**We can just keep tabs on them…" I said unsure of what to say to everyone.**

"**Edward we know for a fact they aren't animal drinkers…You know what happened last time…" Jasper said.**

"**I know…Well we need to hunt them then." I shrugged.**

"**Al do you see anything else?" I asked turning to her, she closed her eyes and tried to get a vision but they were all over the place only showing 4 vampires coming into Fork's anytime soon. **

"**Are you going to tell Bella?" Alice asked unsure.**

"**Yes I will have to…She will want to know why I haven't met her." **

"**True, well she won't ask too much because she's going out for the day tomorrow." **

"**She is?" I frowned, why hasn't she spoken to me about this?**

"**Corn field…" Alice said showing me a vision of everyone going to a big field like place.**

"**Awesome we can get them idiots tomorrow…They are going to cause suspicion if they carry on hunting like they are." Emmett said smiling, he loved the challenge. **

"**Is she going to be okay?"**

"**So I see yes Edward, you know I will keep tabs on her." Alice smiled and the bell went seconds later.**

"**I will see you later." I said leaving my family and getting to class just before Bella.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV.

* * *

I got into the class room and it was pretty full, a blush crept up onto my face as I sat down next to Edward who was smiling at me.

"Sorry I didn't meet you." Edward said quietly, I turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry…" I said quietly, I didn't have time to ask what was wrong with him as he seemed a little tense as the teacher walked in and hushed us.

After a boring and long lesson the bell rang and Edward packed my things up for me and took my hand, he guided me out of the class room faster than usual and we were out in the car park within a minute.

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning.

"We might have a problem it's nothing to worry about yet though." He tried to reassure me with a fake smile.

"Angela is looking for you…" Edward said staring at her from across the car park, I let go of Edward's hand and gave him a quick kiss before fighting my way through the crowds of people.

"Watch where you are going Swan!" I heard Lauren's high pitched voice say as I walked past her, I turned and stared at her before walking over to Angela who rushed over to me.

"Bella I have been looking for you for ages now!" She said giving me a quick hug.

"Sorry I have been a little busy…" I smiled.

"You are coming tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yes I am we have to be at Mike's shop for 8:30AM."

"Oh my god…I'm not going to make that time!" Angela said frowning.

"Why not?"

"What if I don't get up on time?"

"You will because I will come to get you."

"You're driving?"

"No I'm walking, my truck won't make it but we are getting a lift in Tyler's van."

"Okay, well can you text me when you wake up and I will get up." She smiled.

"Of course I can, I better get going anyway." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"See you tomorrow Bella." She said kindly and turned back to Ben who was waiting for her.

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**I read Lauren's thoughts before she even said anything to Bella, Jasper and Emmett were standing in front of me ready. **

**Alice must have warned them.**

**Jasper was desperately sending calm waves my way but they were no use, when I saw her hands touch Bella I was thrashing against my brothers trying to get to her.**

**I will kill her!**

**I will crush every bone in her body for touching my Bella! **

"**Calm down Edward! Rosalie and Alice are going to sort this out." Emmett said holding onto me still, I didn't calm at all.**

**That Lauren and Jess are going to get the slapping of a life time if they don't back the hell of.**

"**You are going to be making a scene if you carry on Edward stop it now." Jasper said staring at me.**

**I calmed down a little but I was still going to go over there and punch them so hard.**

"**If you hit a girl you will get in trouble Edward and everyone will jump to the conclusion you are hurting Bella then her dad will make it even harder and Bella will get all stressed and I'm pretty sure you don't want that for her do you?" Emmett said actually speaking some sense for once; I stopped trying to get to Bella as Emmett had a pretty good point.**

"**Good point." Jasper said complementing Emmett on his quick thinking.**

**I will give him that one; he was fast at that one.**

**Bella looked okay so I was okay; I will still slap that Lauren and Jess or at least give them a little scare.**

**

* * *

**

Bell's POV.

* * *

I managed to get halfway across the car park before Lauren, Jessica and another girl I wasn't sure of her name stood in my way.

"Why did you push into me?" Lauren asked putting both of her hands on her hips.

"I didn't…" I said rolling my eyes at her and trying to get past but her and Jess pushed me back.

"The Cullen's aren't here to save your ass this time are they?" She smirked.

"I don't need them to save my 'ass' Lauren, you are just been childish." I said sighing.

Some boys started with the oo's which made it 10 times worse as Lauren pushed me backwards into some people.

People started to chant fight then from nowhere Rosalie and Alice were in front of me.

"Want to fight do you Lauren?" Rosalie said pushing Lauren backwards; she was crawling up her own backside.

"Don't ever touch Bella again or you see these fingers of yours? They will all be broken you stupid fake Barbie…Now go run along with your little cronies before I do make a scene." Rosalie said in Lauren's face, she huffed and stumbled away with everyone.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked taking my arm and linking it with hers.

"I'm fine…She's an idiot."

"You should have punched her stupid fake face in." Rosalie said still a little angry.

"It's not worth it…"

"It's because there is more of them Bella…We get it, she won't be starting on you anytime soon anyway." Rosalie smiled and was met by Emmett's awaiting arms.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and took a deep breath.

"It's lucky Em and Jazz had me pinned against that wall or I would have ripped her stupid throat out." Edward said with a growl.

"Don't worry about it she's just showing off to everyone." I said giving him a kiss and a smile.

"And she thinks pushing you around is the best thing to do?"

"Well she won't be doing that again so don't worry about it."

"I know…Stupid human." He said quietly and gave me another kiss before opening the passenger door for me to get in; once I was in he shut it behind him and got in the driver's side.

The drive to my house was quiet apart from the chatter in the back from Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

"I will come by tonight." Edward said standing at my front door with me.

"Okay." I smiled; he gave me a long kiss then pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you to." I smiled as he waited for me to go in, I unlocked the front door and went inside.

He drove away seconds later leaving me alone.

I made me and Charlie some tea then decided to clean up then take a long shower.

When I was done I got into bed and set the alarm on my alarm clock and ended up falling asleep shortly after doing some homework in bed.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**

* * *

**

"**She needs to be at the shop for 8:30AM so you will need to wake her up, she will ask you anyway." Alice said smiling and telling me everything.**

"**Do you see everything been okay with Lauren and Jess?" **

"**Yes they won't say anything to her, well they do try once but Mike has ago and Jess crawls up his backside and that's it…I promise she is going to be okay Edward. Stop worrying." **

"**I know I just can't help it…If I ever lost her…" **

"**It's because you love her, I get it but you do have a choice you know."**

"**Get out." I said simply.**

"**You know she would want to be like us Edward…We all want her like this apart from Rosalie but never mind, it's a fighting battle you are losing."**

"**Get out." I said again, she was really winding me up.**

**I don't want to do this to Bella; this is not the life she should have! **

**None of us chose this and I will not let her choose it.**

**I will never change her if I can get away with it.**

"**Will you really like her when she is all old and wrinkly? We all know you are dying to take her Edward." Emmett said poking his head in my door.**

"**What the fuck Emmett?" I said confused.**

"**Well how Jasper has been at it lately it's unnatural, it's obviously from you." Emmett smirked.**

"**I'm going to kill you if you don't shut the hell up." I growled.**

**Okay so what he might be a little right but I will not give into her sweet, sweet body…**

**Jasper came into the room; his thoughts were horrific even for him. **

**It was worse than a porn site full of hard core stuff.**

"**JASPER!" I shouted trying to block out his thoughts but they were screaming to me.**

**He kept raising his eyebrows at Alice and she giggled playfully.**

"**GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM IF THAT IS WHAT YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE DOING!" I screamed losing it that was not what I wanted to know or even picture any of them doing.**

"**Loosen up Edward and go do her." Emmett smirked.**

**I growled loudly and jumped out of the window frustrated.**

**How annoying!**

**I took a long run trying to clear my thoughts of my own scarred brain…**

**Forever those pictures will be engraved into my poor mind; if I could be sick right now would be the moment. **

**After a good hour run around I finally made my way to Bella's house, she was fast asleep in her bed when I got into her window.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV.

* * *

I was woken by Edward's cold, strong arms wrapping around me, I snuggled into him and kept my eyes closed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said gently.

"It's fine." I said my voice thick with sleep.

"What was wrong today?" I asked still not opening my eyes.

"We think there might be some vampires coming so we need to stay alert just in case." He said simply.

"Ah…"

"So I hear your going away for the day tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't a good time to tell you…You seemed stressed, I didn't want to put anything else on your plate."

"Silly Bella, you know I will always listen."

"I know…"

"So a corn field?"

"Yeah…I will be back at about 9-10 at night…So I can meet you after if you want?"

"Yes okay, we are having a hunting day tomorrow while you are gone."

"Cool…" I said yawning.

"I will let you go back sleep." Edward said with a little laugh and started to hum my lullaby softly.

"Wake me up early?"

"What time?"

"7ish?"

"Okay done." He said giving me a long kiss; I ended up falling asleep to the sound of my lullaby.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's soft voice in my ear.

"Hmm?" I said turning over so my back was against Edward.

He kept his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Come on you need to wake up."

"5 more minutes." I said feeling myself drift back into sleep.

Edward laughed a little and then my alarm started ringing in protest, I groaned and ended up knocking it of the side, it shut up though.

I stayed in bed for a little longer that was until Edward decided it would be funny to put his cold hand on my belly making me squeal like a pig or something.

"That was just nasty." I said frowning and rubbing my eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up." He said innocently.

"I only wanted 5 more minutes."

"You had 10 minutes Bella."

"Oh…Crap." I said pushing the covers off me and grabbing some jeans, underwear, a top and a black jacket.

"Text Angela for me." I muttered as I went into the bathroom and got changed, brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I brushed through my hair and put my jacket and shoes on.

When I was done it was time to run to Angela's or we were going to be late.

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella was so adorable when she was running around late; it was funny to see her little legs run around.**

**She did stumble and trip a couple of times but managed to catch herself, I would have helped her anyway. **

**I kept myself busy by cleaning up the house for her, another job of the list and more time she can spend with me. **

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV.

* * *

I packed my bag with money, my phone, and MP3 player. I then took my jacket off and put it in my bag, just in case I get cold. I put my coat on along with some fingerless gloves and a scarf.

Edward handed me 2 pop tarts and some food for the journey he quickly put together, I put them into my bag and gave him a long kiss before locking the front door and walking down the path.

"Do you want me to get the car?"

"No I will be late…its fine I can walk." I smiled.

"Let me give you a lift."

"Edward I can't be late."

"You won't be." He smiled and picked me up and ran straight through the forest before I could even say anything.

I held on for dear life as he ran quickly, everything was a blur so I kept my head in his chest until we got to Angela's seconds later.

"I love you and please stay safe." He said putting me down and giving me a long kiss.

"I love you to and I will try." I smiled.

"Text me or ring me if you need anything I put credit on your phone."

"Thanks." I smiled and blushed; he rubbed my cheek gently and gave me another kiss before disappearing.

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**I reluctantly left her alone in the safe hands of Angela, I could hear her thoughts.**

**She was in a mess and panicking about been late and what everyone else would say. **

**Luckily I helped Bella so she wasn't too bad. **

**Humans stress over the littlest things sometimes. **

**I decided to take a little hunt before going back home and having to put up with them lot. **

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV.

* * *

I knocked on Angela's and she was rushing around trying to get everything together.

"How are you so organised?" She said out of breath.

"Edward helps." I smiled and grabbed her bag, I doubled checked everything while she got her coat, hat, gloves and scarf on.

It was cold today which wasn't much of a surprise.

"Lucky." She smiled as we got out of her door, she locked it and we walked to Mike's mum's shop.

Luckily it wasn't that far from her house so we only had a 15 minute walk.

When we got there everyone was already waiting for us.

There was Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Ben and Tyler all ready.

Mike, Lauren and Jessica were riding in his car even though he wanted me to go with him which I declined politely.

I was riding with Angela, Ben and Tyler.

The joys.

Then again it's better than riding with Jessica and Lauren.

"So we will have stop breaks every 3 hours unless someone is desperate…" Mike said to everyone, I just nodded and everyone else said okay.

"Okay any questions?"

"No…" Everyone said impatiently.

"Okay let's go." Mike smiled and we all followed him out of the shop.

I got into Tyler's van with Angela in the back Ben was in the front with Tyler.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked sitting next to me.

"Yes you?" I smiled a little.

"I'm okay; you look stressed out or something."

"I'm just tired." I laughed a little.

"Ah that explains it." She smiled.

I took out my MP3 and put both headphones in and got comfy on the seat, Angela was playing a game on her phone with her music on in her headphones.

* * *

**Okay so there it is, please let me know what you think and let me know if I should carry on.**

**I already have all of this story written out which only took me 2 days so it isn't going to be that long.**

**It will have a second story to it as well just so you all know.**

**So please do me a favour REVIEW :) Thanks! **

**

* * *

**

_I saw blood go everywhere and her body go limp. _

_I put my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. _

_

* * *

_

********


End file.
